Chocolate Chips and Vampire Bits BtVS
by shuantrai
Summary: Everyone probably knows Buffy, Sunnydale's very own Slayer? Well, probably not. It's been quite a few years now, and the similar Isabella Gregory is assuming the same role set by Buffy not too long ago. Can she live up to the expectations and protect Sunnydale from it's Hellmouth? [I think 'yes' is too much of an obvious spoiler. Buffy the Vampire Slayer AU/future/thing. :D ]


"Don't fucking tell me it's fucking _oh-_kay."

"Listen, I'm sorry. What else was I supposed to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe, 'I think that sucks, Is, maybe we can work this out or something.' Telling me it's okay isn't even close to being.. okay!" Fuming, an adolescent girl stood at the edge of a fountain, lush greenery surrounding it on either side. High, tall trees stood throughout the park, and various statues and miscellaneous structures adorned the flat land. Long, chocolate brown hair struggled out of the bun in her hair, and fierce cocoa eyes glared at their companion's own blue ones. A small dagger, glinting in the sunlight, spun around in her fingers angrily.

Said companion, owner of the blue eyes, sighed. His shoulders shrugged, wrinkling the gentle white fabric of the dress shirt that he wore. "Belles, come on. I think I'm handling this pretty well for nearly having been killed this morning."

"Regardless, I- killed? I had it under control!" Isabella, turning to face him, wrinkled her nose. "You weren't even close to dieing."

"The adrenaline still racing through my veins declares otherwise." Oscar frowned, but as was his way of doing things, it was a smiling sort of frown.

Isabella smiled slightly, appreciating his gentle banter. "I didn't mean for you to find out like that."

"You didn't mean for me to find out at all, did you?"

"Honestly, I would have liked to die with it kept to myself. But you're the second person, so I guess I failed at that."

"Second?" Oscar raised an eyebrow, wondering who else on Earth could possibly keep such a thing under wraps as coolly as he had.

The librarian, of course, was a logical choice for anyone looking for information. But for Isabella, that information had been rather.. unique. Luckily, the man whom she'd run into had understood perfectly. In fact, he had understood more than that. "Mr. Dife. The librarian."

"Jeez, Belles, the librarian? How desperate were you for a soul to tell except your best friend?"

"Oscar, it wasn't like that. It was by accident."

"Everything's by accident with you, isn't it?" The blonde haired teen looked steadily at his friend, watching her from underneath his hand as it was raised to his brow to block out the sun. "You don't really have control on anything."

"Don't fucking go there, Oscar." Her tone hardened almost instantly, the twirling handle catching in her palm, frozen, the blade exposed. "I have enough control."

Moving from his leaning position against the fountain, Oscar rested a hand on Isabella's bare shoulder, gently pushing the black satin blouse away from her skin, his thumb stroking softly. "Let's go, Belles. We'll be late for class."

Sighing, the girl seemed to close in on herself, and she shrunk. Lifting a formerly discarded backpack onto her shoulder, she pushed his hand away. "To the true torture chambers we go, then." She looked around at the sidewalk path before them, as well as the surrounding scenery.

"You don't know what you've gotten into.. it's going to change a lot of things."

"I can adapt." He led the way, walking slightly ahead of his female companion. "After all, I've got the mighty Slayer to protect me."

* * *

((OMG WHAT IS THIS. I WROTE A THING. AT ONE AM. Don't judge me, it's an insomniac's hour. I wanted to get this out, since I've had some Buffy The Vampire Slayer ideas floating around for a while now. This one's supposed to be set in the future, so shh. If you've seen the series, you can already see a tiny bit of the role patterns, if not, I'll explain them soon enough. Sorry for the shortness, lovelies, but after all, I should be asleep. Zzz. Zzz. Anyways, as this is only my second story here, reviews are greatly appreciated! Comments, tips, and criticism are all greatly valued! c: ))


End file.
